first priority
by ditsyIrishgirl11
Summary: Hello. My name is Lily, the daughter of Darth Vader. This is my story of love and betrayal. Of friendship and war. IM NOT TO GOOD AT GIVING SUMMARYS, SO READ AND FIND OUT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT.
1. intro

Hello. My name is Lily, the daughter of Darth Vader. This is my story of love and betrayal.

"Lily!!" I heard my father bark from my bunk. "Come"

I sighed "Yes father." I got out of my bed and walked to my fathers room. I knocked on his door.

"Enter." I opened the door and stepped inside. "Sit" he said pointing his black mechanical finger at a chair across from him. As I sat down I heard his deep loud raspy breathing. Even after 14 years living with him it still creped me out. "We will be stopping on Dantooine to meet the emperor." More raspy breathing. "He wants to speak with you."

"Me?" I gasped "What would he want with me?"

"How would I know what he wants?"

I sat there thinking. All I could hear was my fathers breathing. _What on earth would the emperor_ _want with me. I mean I've met him once or twice but he never spoke with me about anything it didn't add up._ "When will we be landing on Dantooine?" I asked trying no to show any surprise in my voice.

"We will be exiting hyperspace in one hour. Wear your best clothes and," he paused and took three long raspy breaths, "you **will** be on your best behavior," he made his mechanical had into a fist, "or else."

I nodded. After living with a Sith for so long your used to threats about not living to see tomorrow. I got up from my chair and left the room. If we had a hour left of hyperspace that meant that I had about a hour and a half. I went back to my room and started to get ready for my meting with the emperor.

Hey people I know its short but I have to babysit so more to come tonight or tomorrow. Reviews are welcome and would be nice!


	2. the journey on Dantooine

sorry it has taken so long to write I've been wicked busy

"An hour and a half later my father and I stepped of the ship on to the Dantooine grassy earth. Naturally I fell in to step behind him and we started to walk towards a grove of trees. "Where is he?" I dared to ask.

"We will be meeting him on his private estate about half a mile away, and no more talking." We walked for ten minutes but it felt like a life time. I was so nervous. I hadn't seen the Emperor since I was five and he demanded that I start training. That was the greatest and worst day of my life.

I remember being so excited to be trained to be a Sith, but then I didn't know the full wrath of my father. When I was six I started to cry during one of our dueling sessions, he force choked me til I was barely conscious and then locked me in my room for three days. Though it wasn't all bad. My father could be a real jerk but he was a great Sith. He taught me all of the tricks I know.

I tore my self from my thoughts. Dantooine was so beautiful and peaceful the only sound you could hear was or feet walking on the ground and my fathers loud raspy breathing. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"What are the rules?" he asked

I rolled my eyes "Must we go through this again father." I asked. All of a sudden I was lifted from the ground are force thrown into a tree.

"Never talk back to me Lilly! Do you understand?"

"Yes father." I stood using the tree to balance my self. I took a breath, air came sharp and painfully.

"Now," he said clearly enjoying my discomfort, "the rules."

I took a deep painful breath and waited for my heart to slow down. "Rule one: bow when first seeing the Emperor, but wait for you to first show respect. Rule two: address the Emperor as Lord or Darth Sidious. Rule three: do not look him directly in the eye. Rule four: do not speak unless spoken to. And Rule five: do not call you father call you by your proper title."

"Which is..."

"Master." I whispered. I only called him master when I was in front of other Siths of if I was so mad at him I couldn't believe he was my father.

He nodded . "oh here." he handed me my lightsaber. I was not allowed to carry me lightsaber with me, I might attack him with it. He said once I had his full trust I would be allowed to carry it with me always. He started to walk again. I hung my lightsaber on my belt and once again took up step behind him.

We walked for another five minutes and walked into a large field. In the middle of the field there was a huge while house with three floors and huge windows. To the side of the house there was a big lake with bench's around it, a perfect place to meditate. As we neared the house I saw that there was some writing above the door. "What dose it say?" I asked

My father paused and looked up "It's part of the code

_I am the Heart of Darkness.__ I know no fear, But rather I instill it in my enemies. I am the destoyer of worlds. I know the power of the Dark Side. I am the fire of hate. All the Universe bows before me. I pledge myself to the Darkness. For I have found true life, In the death of the light._

(not mine I found this online)

My father knocked on the door. A nervous looking servant answered. "Lord Vader, Lord Sidious is expecting you." We stepped into the house and it was just as gorgeous on the inside as it was on the outside. Everything was a different shades of marble. "Follow me." We followed the servant up a flight of stairs. The servant pointed to a door "that is Lord Sidious's room, you may go in." With that the servant turned and walked down the hall. My father opened the door. I took a deep breath and followed him in.


	3. the meeting and a new friend

**Hi people. If your reading this story there are some things you need to know:**

**1. This does not follow the movie**

**2. Lord Sidious does however control the galaxy at the time being**

**3. The Jedi are still there and alive and powerful!** **So you will be seeing a lot of them.**

**4. There will be violence, but not to many lightsaber fights (im not the best at writing about war and stuff like that)**

**5. Im not the best speller in the world so im sorry for any misspellings I do.**

**Um that's about it for now, so enjoy the story. Oh yeah please review, even if its bad I can take it, all your reviews good or bad help me improve. If you have some ideas for the story Im open to new ideas!**

We entered the room. Unlike the rest of the house this room was dark and gloomily, it reeked of the Dark Side. Lord Sidious sat in a chair on the back wall of the room. My father went and kneeled in front of him, in such a dark room it was hard to see my father in his black suit. I stayed in the back and bowed in the direction of Lord Sidious, I kept my eyes on the ground the whole time.

"Arise old friend." Lord Sidious's voice was horse and raspy it was as creepy as my fathers. My father rose with out a word. "Now to the reason I called you here. Girl," I looked up slightly, "step forward." I walked and stood next to my father. "What is your name and age?"

"Lilly," I said trying to keep my voice calm, "and I am fourteen."

"Lilly, what kind of a Sith name is that?" Lord Sidious asked.

My father spoke up "Her mother named her My Lord." My mother? That was the first time I had ever herd him mention my mother.

"Lilly," Lord Sidious whispered.

"Yes Lord Sidious."

"Do you feel you have learned anything from Lord Vader?"

"I have learned much from my master." I replied not entirely knowing what he meant.

"Do you feel you still have more to learn?"

At this question I was confused. Was it a trick question, I mean of course I still have more to learn im only fourteen, most Siths are still training past their twenties. "I will always have more to learn, as long as my master still has something to teach." I replied.

"Well Lord Vader she is some what intelligent." Lord Sidious smirked. "Do you still have something to teach her?" He asked my father. My father paused and thought before he answered.

"Yes there is still so much she needs to learn My Lord."

"Very well then. For the next year you will both stay here. Lord Vader you will still train her for now. Also there are some matters dealing with some Jedi we need to attend to."

"Of course my Lord." my father answered, "What ever your say." Lord Sidious reached across his chair and flicked a switch on the wall I had not seen before. A servant entered and bowed "You called Lord Sidious."

"Take Lilly to her new room, Lord Vader and I have some things to discuss." the servant nodded.

"Come on." he whispered. I bowed to Lord Sidious and followed the servant out of the room. When we stepped out of the room I was almost blinded by all the light. "Its ok," the servant said, who on a second look turned out to be a girl, maybe a year younger then I. "you get used to it just blink a couple of times. Your room is on the third floor right next to Lord Vader's."

"Great." I said "By the way what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, Im so sorry." she said turning a little red, "my name is Kayla."

"Hi Kayla my names Lilly. How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"My entire life." she answered.

"Oh," I replied no knowing if I should feel bad for her, "Im sorry."

"That's ok." We walked up the stairs in silence. I looked at Kayla, she was pretty. She had straight smooth red hair, and brilliant blue eyes. She was a little shorter then I, she looked about 12. We stopped in the middle of a hallway. "This is your room." she said pointing at a door. "Your masters room is right there." she pointed to the room on the right.

I opened the door and stepped in. I gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls were a light blue with a white trim. On the far wall there was a huge bed with light yellow covers. On the wall to my left there was a beautiful desk with a huge window above it looking out over the lake. And on the wall to my right there was a giant walk in closet with a full view mirror on the door. Kayla touched my shoulder and I jumped. I had forgotten she was in the room.

"Sorry I scared you." she said. "I just wanted to show you something. She walked over by my desk and showed my a panel on the wall that I had over looked. "These different buttons can do different things," I walked over and stood next to her to get a better view. "This button," she said pointing to a blue button, "is for a servant to come to your room, if you need anything. It will most likely be me. "This button," she pointed to a green button " is for the kitchens if you ever get hungry, and when this button lights up," she said pointing to a red button, "it means Lord Sidious wants to see you in his office."

"Oh um his office is the room we were just in right?" I asked.

"Yep that's the one. If you ever need help finding your way around just tell one of the other servants that you wish to see me, and I can help you."

"Thanks, but wont it be hard to see the red button turn on if I have all my lights on, or if im sleeping?"

"Oh no, a bell will also go off. Did I forget to mention that?"

I laughed. "Thanks Kayla you have ben such a big help."

"Your welcome, but I have to go. I have to go help with dinner."

"Ok. Bye." I said as she walked out. I sighed as went to go lay on my new bed. The mattress was so soft and I think the covers were made of silk. _I cant believe I have to live her for an entire year._ I thought. _It wont be to bad. I mean Kayla seemed nice, and I guess it will be nice to wake up and see the sun rise over the lake. And my father might be a little nicer with the emperor here. But what did lord Sidious mean when he said my father is going to train my for now? Am I going to get a new master? I don't want a new master. _I shook my head. _Ill think about this later. But for know this place wont be to bad. Right??? _


	4. training

One Month Later

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock Kayla got me. I have only been here a few weeks and Kayla and I have already become friends. I rolled out of the bed and looked in a mirror I looked awful! My black hair was totally frizzy and I had bags under my hazel colored eyes. I walked into my closet and put on my training robes, this will be my first training session in two weeks. Lately my father has been to busy with the emperor to care about my training. Not that I'm complaining.

During my last training session I got burned with a lightsaber and sprained my ankle. I had thought that my father would be a little less aggressive on me, but being with his old master again gave him greater strength then I thought he had. I walked out of my room and into the bathroom across the hall. I picked up my brush and tried to get it through my thick hedge of hair. After about five minutes I finally got it tamed and back into a ponytail.

When I got back into my room I went and pressed the green button for breakfast. While I waited for my food I went to my desk and watched the sun rise over the lake. I loved watching the colors in the sky meet with the nice blue water. There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. "Enter." I called. Kayla walked in with a tray of food. I rushed over to help her and took the tray out of her hands and placed it on the desk. "You know you don't have to knock." I told her.

"Yeah, but Im supposed to. So what are you doing today?' she asked while eating a piece of toast from the tray.

"Im training today." I said forcing a smile.

"Oh fun," she laughed "hopefully there will be some of you left by tomorrow."

"I don't know, what kind of mood is my master in?" I asked. Even though Kayla and I have become so close I still haven't told her that Lord Vader is my father. I don't think I have ever told anyone. When I was little he told me never to tell. Just to say I was a daughter of a friend of his, and that he sensed the force in me and took me to train under him. I never questioned him, for all I know that could be the true story. I mean he never told me who my mother is or where she is.

"Are you ok?" Kayla looked at me.

"What, oh Im fine." I said and took some toast. "Just nervous about today."

"Yeah I don't blame you. So how long do you think you'll be training for?"

"Not sure, he said that he would come and get me when it was time to start. I don't think for to long, he and Lord Sidious have been meeting almost everyday so training might be cut short."

"I know this is pretty off topic but do you use the real lightsabers, when you train. I mean can't those cut body parts off? She asked looking at my belt where my lightsaber was hanging.

"No. We use training lightsabers. Though in the right hands, like my masters, they could probably do the same amount of damage." After this Kayla and I just talked, not about anything really, but it still was fun. About an hour after we had both devoured the food and were sitting on my bed the door opened.

Kayla and I jumped up off the bed so fast, when we saw that it was my father walking in. We both bowed to him. "Leave us" he said looking at Kayla. She grabbed the tray from the desk, bowed to us both and left quickly. "Come." he said and turned and walked out of my room. I followed him in silence down the stairs and into the training arena that is in the basement.

The instant we walked in I felt my real lightsaber leave my belt. I suppressed my many arguments, _no need to make him angry,_ I thought, _ill get it back later. _I controlled my anger quick enough to look up and see my father throw a training lightsaber at me, I just barely caught it. I looked at the lightsaber, it looked just like any other training lightsaber but it felt to powerful. Way to powerful. I activated it.

The blade shot out instantly. Most of the training lightsaber are so old it takes like thirty seconds to fully activate, and if the lightsaber was as old as it looked, half the scratches are older then I am. The other strange thing about the lightsaber was the color of the blade. It was a brilliant blue, all the other training lightsabers blades are red, blue blades were for the Jedi. I deactivated it and looked at it properly. Examining every inch of it. As I put my thumb on the bottom I felt something there. I flipped it over and saw **O.K. **carved into it. O.K., who's O.K.? I shrugged, must have been old apprentice.

I put the lightsaber on my belt and waited for instructions, when he gave none I walked a few yards away ans started to stretch. I did as many stretches as I could think of. When I did all the ones I knew, I looked at my father once again. He looked at me and spoke one word "Run." I groaned.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Until I say other wise."

I started running laps around the arena. Out of any other thing I have done in training running has to be my least favorite. I hate running with a passion. I started to count the laps, _one, two, three, four, five,_ after that my stomach started to cramp so I just focused on running. It felt like I had been running forever, when a sudden force made my fall hard onto the ground. _A force wall, _I thought, _just a stop running would have been fine._ I looked up and saw my father activate his lightsaber. _You've got to be kidding, _I thought, _after all those laps, how do you accept me to fight you? I feel like collapsing. _Ignoring my tiredness I stood grabbed my lightsaber and took my ready stance.

Once my father started to move. I immediately went into a defensive stance. I put my feet shoulder width apart, my left heal up off the ground, and held my lightsaber just over my head, slanted slightly to my left side. My left hand griped at the top part of the handle near the blade while my right gripped even tighter near the bottom.

He attacked first, with a slash near my left leg, which I easily blocked with a flick of my right wrist. I countered with a slash going form his right leg up to his left hand, which he blocked with easy. After that I went into total defense mode. I couldn't stop him from advancing. Every time I stopped a blow the next one was more powerful, and harder to block. Finally he had me pinned to a wall. My back was against the wall, and he was still attacking. There was no place to go. _Im trapped!_ I thought, but then an idea came to me. _I can go up._ I closed my eyes and let the force take over. Once I felt safe in the force I jumped. I let the force sail me through the air and I landed gently behind him. I lost no time, I made it look like I was going to attack his right arm but at the last second brought my lightsaber down onto his right leg, he blocked it, but just barely. We were both now in offense. No one was gaining or losing ground.

As I went to attack his left shoulder my father brought his lightsaber down into my right leg. I screamed in surprise and fell to the ground, my light saber flew from my hands and lander a yard away. I rolled onto my left side and held my leg. He had cut my on the side of my leg, right below the knee. There was no blood, but it looked like a bad burn. I bit my lit to hold back the tears. My father walked over and stood above me. "Get up." I looked at him, _get up, are you crazy? _I didn't move I just laid there I could barely see through the pain, let alone stand up and fight. "I said get up." my fathers voice sounded meaner, more like a Sith , it scarred me, but I still couldn't do what he asked.

He didn't ask a third time. When I ignored him again I felt my self being lifted off the ground. He held me in middle of the air, but only for a second, before slamming me into the wall. I hit the wall mainly with my right shoulder, then fell to the ground on my right side. The pain was terrible, indescribable. It felt like I was being stabbed allover my body. I don't think I ever hated my father as much as I did right now, I wanted to kill him.

The dark side of the force engulfed me, I felt it take over. It was like I couldn't control my body, I was just so mad at him. From the ground I raised my right hand, and "force" pushed my father half way across the room. He fell hard on his shoulder. He didn't move. I tried to sit, but couldn't, I looked at him and he started to move. He got up and walked over to me "You will regret that...padawan." He spat out the last word. By using that one word I knew I was in deep. He had only ever called me padawan once, and that was when I was nine. I lost control of the force and almost killed one of his friends, almost.

I sat up shakily trying to ignore the pain, I have never seen him so mad "Fa...father, im so sorry."

"Do not address me in such a manor. I am your master, and a powerful Sith Lord," he yelled, "and I will not allow my padawan to treat me in such away without proper punishment."

"But fath... master I couldn't help it, I... I lost control."

"Go to your room, before _**I**_ lose control." I stood up and winced from the pain. I raised my right hand and had the training lightsaber come to me, since I had no idea where my real one was, and hung it on my belt. I turned away from my father and left the room.

Walking up the stairs to my room, was torture! Each step was agony. When I got to my room I locked the door, laid down on the bed and cried. I hadn't cried since I was eight, and my father had stood by and let another Sith beat me for spilling juice on his robes. I never forgot that day, that was the day I decided that I never wanted to become a Sith. I couldn't be that mean to someone, I couldn't beat someone like they had beaten me, I couldn't kill the Jedi for no good reason like they expected me to. I could _never _be my father.

I cried for well over a hour. When I stopped I felt better. My wounds didn't hurt as much, and I personality felt better. I was still a little mad at my father...no he would never be my father again. No father could do that to his child, Sith or no Sith. I took a deep breath I was still mad at my _master_, but I didn't really care anymore. I would take what ever he threw me with as much of a fight as I could.

**Hope you liked it! This time however there is a twist. Considering the fact that today is my birthday! I will not post another word until I get two new reviews. I will only do this on special occasions so it wont happen much. So see that button over there click it if you want more. **


End file.
